fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne
Biography |-| Kanto = Following her victory in the Kanto Grand Festival Yazmyne was praised and marketed as the Storm Princess. Yazmyne was perplexed by the title until Dante explained to her that she tends to use storm-like attacks, such as Twister, Gust, Silver Wind, Blizzard, Razor Leaf, and Thunder in her contest performances and battle style, something Yazmyne did not realize. |-| Riau = |-| Orange Islands = |-| Johto = |-| Sinnoh = Yazmyne entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival alongside many of her rivals in... Yazmyne performed with Lopunny and Altaria on the appeal stage; Yazmyne conducted an appeal with Altaria's Perish Song and Lopunny's dancing to illustrate Lopunny as a ballerina dancing before the music of the angel Altaria. The judges picked up the illustration and Yazmyne advanced to the battle rounds in the Top 32. Yazmyne was placed in block A to battle against Zachary in the first round. Yazmyne chose Buizel and Luxray against Zachary's combination of Croagunk and Gible. Yazmyne initially struggled in the battle but found a flaw in Zachary's battling style, allowing her to counter and defeat him. In the Top 16, Yazmyne used Buizel and Luxray a second time, and in the Top 8, she used Espeon and Luxray, advancing to the semifinals. Yazmyne's semifinal opponent was Shaina, and the two dueled with Lopunny and Lucario against Flareon and Cherrim. Yazmyne's semifinal strategy was to utilize an ice and snow performance with Lucario and Lopunny's ice dancing to counter Shaina's Sunny Day strategy. Yazmyne's careful strategy as well as her choices' natural acrobatics gave her the lead in the battle, but Shaina turned in around in her favor to force Yazmyne's Pokemon to battle more directly. Both Coordinators executed powerful combinations and well-timed attack to counter the other, but when time expired, Yazmyne had the most points and advanced to the final stage against her cousin Jillian. On the final stage, Yazmyne performed with Espeon and Altaria against Jillian's Infernape and Gallade. Yazmyne and Jillian proved to be equals in their match, executing excellent combinations in a pendulum battle where the victor was not clear-cut. After an explosive collision between Altaria and Gallade, Yazmyne was shown with 2.5 points remaining but she had depleted the rest of Jillian's points, allowing her to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival along with the Sinnoh Ribbon Cup and the title of Sinnoh Top Coordinator. Following her victory in the Grand Festival, Yazmyne battled and defeated Volkner, earning the Beacon Badge and qualifying her for the Sinnoh League, which was to be held on Lily of the Valley Island. Yazmyne trained her Pokemon hard for the competition, but she had heard rumors of a trainer with a Darkrai, who has been sweeping all of Sinnoh. Aware that all of rivals had all gotten stronger as well, Yazmyne recalled some of her old Pokemon for the league, including Ariados, Aerodactyl, Starmie, Dragonite, Chansey, Pidgeot, and Butterfree. Yazmyne faced Jackson in as her first opponent in the full battle rounds. Their Full Battle quickly became a highly strategic Contest Battle as they were not able to face each other directly in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Their last Pokemon were Luxray and Blaziken in a battle between fire and electricity. During the battle, Lucray learned Electric Terrain, which gave him more of a boost than Charge and the edge allowed Luxray to defeat Blaziken and earn Yazmyne a place in the semifinals. Yazmyne's semifinal opponent was Abdul, the trainer with a Darkrai. Yazmyne was nervous before the battle, but refused to back down. She led with Electivire, who matches Darkrai's Dark Pulse with Thunder. Electivre used Electric Terrain prevent any Pokemon from falling asleep then rendering Dark Void and Dark Eater, by extension, mute. Electivire was recalled for Spritzee, who used Trick Room to speed herself up and slow down. Yazmyne's preparations payed off and Spritzee was able to defeat Darkrai with her Fairy-Type attacks and an enhanced Thunderbolt. Yazmyne used Dragonite, Chansey, and Butterfree with Espeon for the rest of her battle and she matched Abdul completely. The final battle between was between Espeon and Abdul's Entei that ultimately concluded in a draw, which by the rules of the conference, meant both trainers were eliminated from the competition. Yazmyne was subsequently paraded as the only trainer able to defeat Abdul's Darkrai. After the battle, however, Yazmyne broke down into uncontrollable tears devastated from having lost her chance to compete in the finals, but she was supported by her friends. Yazmyne stayed for the end of the tournament where Ethan and Jake's battle became the final match of the competition where Ethan lost, becoming the runner-up of the competition as Jake won and earned the title of League Champion and earned the right to challenge the Elite Four. However, Yazmyne could not leave the island with her friends as the six Pokemon she used in her battle against Abdul has to be hospitalized for five more days. Following the conference, Palmer returned to Sinnoh, knowing Yazmyne was ready to face him. In a fierce three-on-three battle, Yazmyne used Luxray, Altaria, and Lucario against Palmer's Milotic, Rhyperior, and Cresselia. Yazmyne defeated Palmer and finally earned the Tower Print, completing her collection of symbols from the Johto Battle Frontier. When Yazmyne planned to return to Hoenn to regroup before her next challenge, she returned Drapion to his habitat at the Great Marsh, leaving his PokeBall with Crasher Wake. Yazmyne then left Lopunny and Lucario with Paris as their Double Performance during the Grand Festival sparked several Pokemon Fashion Companies to want to sponsor them. They also requested Altaria, but Yazmyne sent him to Dragon's Den in the Johto Region with Salamence and Aerodactyl. Only Buizel, Luxray, and Espeon returned to Hoenn with Yazmyne. |-| Unova = Character A natural Coordinator and tactician, Yazmyne primary strategy is use her opponent's power and abilities against them. Creative as well, Yazmyne often takes her Pokemon's attacks and invents new ways to maximize their usages. An simple example is using her Ivysaur's vines to jump while a more elaborate example is Yazmyne's Espeon using Iron Tail to convert beam-like attacks into a spiral and throw them back at the opponent. Unlike Justin, Yazmyne's battle style does not necessarily incorporate strike balance between attack, defense, and speed. Instead Yazmyne opts to accept her Pokemon's shortcomings and work around them. Yazmyne prefers to go into a match prepared, but she is able to act on the situation at hand, which allowed her to inspire Pidgeot to execute a spinning Steel Wing to deflect incoming attacks and deal an even stronger one. Pokemon On Hand At Petalburg Gym At Lake Acuity Dragon's Den Released Traded Away Given Away Befriended Borrowed Badges |-| Kanto = *Boulder Badge (Rock Crushers) *Cascade Badge (Calming the Cascading Waves) *Insight Badge (An Insightful Battle) *Soul Badge (Poison-Type Pokemon) *Rainbow Badge (Over the Rainbow) *Thunder Badge (The Army Salute) *Snow Badge (Yazmyne's Icy Hot Battle) *Earth Badge (Eight Crown Jewels) |-| Riau = *Venom Badge (A Toxic Lecture) *Charm Badge (A Cute Battle with Ferocious Charm) *Bloom Badge (Aster's Lily) *Inferno Badge (On a Four Time High) *Brave Badge (Kick, Punch, Grapple, and Repeat) *Riptide Badge (Riptides on Norland Island) *Weather Badge (Electrifying, Magnetic, and Voltaic) *Frozen Badge (Girl on Ice) |-| Orange Islands = *Sea Ruby Badge (Outdoor Athletics) *Spike Shell Badge (Fire for Fire, Grass for Grass, Dragon for Dragon) *Coral Eye Badge (A Slave to the Tides) *Jade Star Badge (Triple Up) |-| Johto Battle Frontier = |-| Sinnoh = *Coal Badge (A Coordinator's Rocky Road) *Forest Badge (The Worst of Grass Stains) *Relic Badge (Fantina's Contest Gym Battle) *Cobble Badge (Cobbling) *Fen Badge (The Crasher's Big Splash) |-| Unova = Ribbons |-| Kanto = *Viridian City Ribbon (First Time's the Charm!) *Potpourri Island Ribbon (The Potpourri Festival!) *HopHopHop Town Ribbon (Receiving the Third Place Prize!) *Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon (Meteor Mash, Meteor Smash!) *Rota Town Ribbon (Do or Die, Contest Version!) |-| Riau = *Laceflower City Ribbon (Elekid's Busting a Circuit Fuse!) *Etylia Town Ribbon (That Old and New Spunk!) *Goldenglow City Ribbon (Dance the Dance of the Stage!) *Silphinium Town Ribbon (Five Pointed Star!) |-| Johto = |-| Sinnoh = *Hearthome Ribbon (Performing on the Edge of Strategy!) *Solaceon Ribbon (Free to Worry!) Pokemon Competitions Pokemon League Ranking *Indigo Plateau Conference (Top 8) *Middlemist Conference (Top 8) *Lily of the Valley Conference (Top 4) Grand Festival Ranking *Kanto Grand Festival (Winner) *Riau Grand Festival (Top 4) *Johto Grand Festival (Top 16) *Kanto Grand Festival (Runner-Up) *Sinnoh Grand Festival (Winner) Championship Battles Other Competitions *Pokemon Relay - Runner-Up *Aster Discharge (Top 4) *Wild Rose Masquerade (Winner) *Wallace Cup (Sinnoh) - Top 8 Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Top Coordinators Category:Indigo Plateau Conference Category:Kanto Grand Festival Category:Aster Discharge Category:Wild Rose Masquerade Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Rafflesia Arnoldii Conference Category:Wallace Cup Category:Johto Grand Festival Category:Sinnoh Grand Festival Category:Lily of the Valley Conference